1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a camera module.
2. Description of Related Art
Multi-functional subminiature camera modules are generally used in mobile communications terminals such as tablet personal computers (PC), laptop computers, and other similar electronic devices, as well as, in cellular phones such as smartphones.
As the mobile communications terminals are being manufactured in miniature sizes, an effect of shaking of hands as the mobile communications terminals are held while capturing images using camera modules included therein has increased, resulting in deteriorated image quality. Therefore, technology to correct hand-shake is required in order to obtain clear images.
When hand-shake occurs at the time of capturing an image, an optical image stabilization (OIS) actuator, using OIS technology, may be used in order to correct hand-shake.
Such an OIS actuator moves a lens module in a direction perpendicular to an optical axis direction. To this end, a suspension wire supporting the lens module is used in the OIS actuator.
However, the suspension wire used in the OIS actuator may be vulnerable to external impacts, or other external forces that result on the suspension wire being deformed during OIS driving. The deformation of the suspension wire would cause driving displacement, thereby making it difficult to secure product reliability.
In addition, a large amount of power may be consumed using such an OIS actuator.